Adam Winters/A.R. World
(World of Blue Decade) |gender = Male |casts = Robbie Kay |motif = Italian Striped-Bug Watch Katakana King |type = Hero (currently) Anti-Hero (as a Riotrooper; formerly) Villain (as Ohma Decade; formerly) |firstepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba |lastepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba |numberofepisodes = 1 (Special) |label = Decade Ohma Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Ohma Decade |complex2= |-|Decade= |-|Ohma Decade= }} is a character who appears in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba, who came from a separate version of the original. He was leader of the Resistance and is the leader of Kamen Rider Incorporated. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Alteration (Uncontrollable):' His presence causes all of the to merge with one another, erasing those worlds and its people as a result, though this is not by his own will. This has stopped since he rebooted and merged the A.R. Worlds into one and does not seem to continue after the reboot. He can also uncontrollably insert his existence into any reality he visits, making people of those realities already know him from the start. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of his accessories on his own. He can also use his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Using his reputation of not lying, he tricks people by not saying what he will do and this makes he extremely unpredictable. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. This proves a significant asset in battle, which he incorporates into his fighting technique. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Ganba's accessories on his own. He had also created gear for both Decade and Diend, particularly the and the . **'Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Strategist:' Adam has shown himself to be a capable strategist, being able to outwit many people including other Kamen Riders. **'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Peak Human Physicality/Reflexes:' As the former leader of Shocker, Adam was skilled at fighting and his abilities far surpass a normal human. Adam may not be a normal human as he was the Great Leader of Shocker with most of the High Ranking Members being powerful creatures and cyborgs themselves. *'Dimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via the . *'Dimensional Sending': He can send people into a , a space between worlds, with just one swing of his sword. *' :' Adam is seemingly able to travel to different periods of time via the . He can even travel to points in alternative timelines which not even a could go to. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is conscious. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *'Timeline Protection/Manipulation:' Adam gained several abilities allowing to manipulate time as he wishes. These abilities can be performed in and out of Rider form. **'Temporal Freezing:' Adam can freeze time. His ability is powerful enough to even freeze the leaving them helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. He can also move within the frozen time and allow allies to do as well. **'Dream Walking:' Adam can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even when Adam himself is in another or time period. *'Retrocognition:' Adam has the ability to look into someone's past. *'Teleportation:' Adam has ability to teleport himself, which is helpful to him as defense against several attacks. *'Telekinesis:' Adam can move objects with the mind, bring people and things to him, repelling attacks from enemies, levitating objects and causing great pain onto others. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within minutes. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15.8 tons *'Kicking Power:' 36.4 tons **'Dimension Kick:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40.2 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 3.7 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Adam's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Kamen Rides= , or simply Decade Agito, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. With the Decadriver, Decade can wield Agito's Flame Saber, normally used by Agito in Flame Form. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Blue Decade. - Ryuki= Decade Ryuki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Faiz= Decade Faiz is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Faiz. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Blade= Decade Blade is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Blade . This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Blue Decade. - Hibiki= Decade Hibiki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Blue Decade. - Kabuto= Decade Kabuto Rider Form , or simply Decade Kabuto, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kabuto . Decade can also access the in this form. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Blue Decade. - Den-O= Decade Den-O Sword Form , or simply Decade Den-O, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. }} }} - Ohma Decadriver= Ohma Decade His visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Adam obtained this form at somepoint, gaining control over the s and obtaining power of all Kamen Riders known to exist till date. Ohma Decade is composed of the following parts: *'Complication Caliber A''' (コンプリケーションキャリバーA Konpurikēshon Kyaribā A) - The helmet. **'Transcendence Blade' (トランセンデンスブレード Toransendensu Burēdo) - The two clock hand antennae. The long Transcendence Baryon Hand (トランセンデンスバリオンハンド Toransendensu Barion Hando) collects temporal information, such as the timing of enemy attacks, while the short Transcendence Mason Hand (トランセンデンスメソンハンド Toransendensu Meson Hando) collects spatial information, such as the distance between enemies and trajectory angles. **'Ohma Signal' (オーマシグナル Ōma Shigunaru) - The meeting point of the two Transcendence Blades. Adjusts Ohma Decade's systems, according to information collected by the Transcendence Blades. **'Parallel Rattrapante' (パラレルラトラパンテ Parareru Ratorapante) - The three clock-like devices on Ohma Decade's forehead. Allows Ohma Decade to sense parallel timelines and informs him of any temporal changes made to history. Also allows Ohma Decade to sense parallel worlds. (Note, a rattrapante is a type of chronographic device that possesses two second hands, allowing the user to time multiple events. Also known as a 'double chronograph'.) **'Expressive Flame Eye' (エクスプレッシブフレイムアイ Ekusupuresshibu Fureimu Ai) - The red visor that spells out 'Rider' in katakana. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. Additionally, its red coloring is due to it being in a constant state of heat, being 1000-1200°C. It can shoot out rays of heat at a maximum output. **'Decorative Dial' (デコラティブダイアル Dekoratibu Daiaru) - Ohma Decade's faceplate. It is a multilayered armor structure. The top layer utilizes Dark Matter Ingot (ダークマターインゴット Dāku Matā Ingotto) as a decorative material. **'Divine Bezel' (ディバインベゼル Dibain Bezeru) - The golden frame that surrounds Ohma Decade's face. It is composed of Zavaldust Graphenium (ザバルダストグラフェニウム Zabaru Dasuto Gurafeniumu), which is 1200 times stronger than regular steel. Super dense diamonds are encrusted into it. **'Core Diadem' (コアダイアデム Koa Daiademu) - The 'button' on Ohma Decade's left cheek. It is an information storage unit that has information on every single Kamen Rider from the Heisei era. It also stores information recorded by the Ohma Signal. *'Ohma Radiant Armor' (オーマラディアントアーマー Ōma Radianto Āmā) - Ohma Decade's upper torso magic armor. It is engraved with multiple decorations that channel magical energy through it (similar to Kamen Rider Wizard). It dons a special energy field titled Absolute Throne (アブソリュートスロウン Abusoryūto Suroun), negating any damage dealt to Ohma Decade. **'Ornament Slots' (オーナメントスロット Ōnamento Surotto) - A special slot for Rider Cards located on the Ohma Radiant Armor can be placed in. Ohma Decade can also activate a Rider Card's powers just by will alone. **'Apocalypse of Kingdom' (アポカリプス・オブ・キングダム Apokaripusu Obu Kingudamu) - The two giant clock hands that hang on Ohma Decade's back. The hands themselves are titled Aparajita (アパラージタ Aparājita). By rotating themselves on the back, the Apocalypse of Kingdom can create a sort of circular disk attack. **'Engraved Tecter' (エングレイブドテクター Engureibudo Tekutā) - Ohma Decade's shoulder armor. It is composed of Zalvadust Graphenium. Contains an inbuilt Sona Count Pad (ザバルダストグラフェニウム Sona Kaunto Paddo). **'Mid Band Liner Anthem' (ミッドバンドライナー・アンセム Middo Bando Rainā Ansemu) - The silver watch strap that travels along Ohma Decade's entire body. It is a biological enhancement device, delivering the Ohma Decadriver's inexhaustible energy into the wearer's body, giving them astonishing strength and power. **'Noble Adjustrike Suit' (ノーブルアジャストライクスーツ Nōburu Ajasutoraiku Sūtsu) - The bodysuit. Partial shape changes, such as contraction and expansion, are regularly performed to deal maximum sharpness into an attack. Additionally, due to there being no damage accumulation, thanks to the Ohma Radiant Armor as well as having the highest quality possible self-healing function, it is possible for Ohma Decade to continue in battles that may exceed the limits of the wearer. **'Meridian Sash' (メリディアンサッシュ Meridian Sasshu) - The golden watch strap. It is an 'authoritative medal'. It allows Ohma Decade to send a "seperate surge" (セパレートサージ separēto sāji) boundary wave that sends all objects in comes into contact within a 4km radius into a separate dimension. *'Time Catastrophe Arm' (タイムカタストロフアーム Taimu Katasutorofu Āmu) - The arms. The built-in Nanotube Muscle (ナノチューブ筋 Nanochūbu-kin) that covers the entire arm is strengthened and pushed to the absolute limits that humans can tolerate. The addtional ultra-high Gold Compression Line (ゴールドコンプレッションライン Gōrudo Konpuresshon Rain) restraints on the upper arm restrains the Nanotube Muscles' power, yet allows Ohma Decade to retain his supernatural power. **'Solemn Arm Armor' (ソレムアームアーマー Soremu Āmu Āmā) - The forearm armor. Crafted out of Dark Matter Ingot, it can freely change its weight and density, increasing punching and blowing impacts. By increasing density as per needed, the ultimate defensive strength can be obtained. **'Sona Card Holder' - A Golden Card Holder. Due to Ohma Decade's ability to pull out Rider Cards out of thin air, they appear to be mere decorative pieces. **'Ohma Causality Hand' (オーマコーザリティーハンド Ōma Kōzaritī Hando) - The hands. It (somehow) manipulates causality and allows Ohma Decade to manipulate surrounding objects around him as he wills. *'Time Catastrophe Leg' (タイムカタストロフレッグ Taimu Katasutorofu Reggu) - The legs. The built-in Nanotube Muscle (ナノチューブ筋 Nanochūbu-kin) that covers the entire leg is strengthened and pushed to the absolute limits that humans can tolerate. The additional ultra-high Gold Compression Line (ゴールドコンプレッションライン Gōrudo Konpuresshon Rain) restraints limit the Nanotube Muscles' power, yet allows Ohma Decade to retain his supernatural power. **'Sona Count Pad' (ソナカウントパッド Sona Kaunto Paddo) - Collection devices located around the entire body (such as the knees). Instantaneously measures received impacts and information on objects and sends the data to the helmet. **'Solemn Leg Armor' (ソレムレッグアーマー Soremu Reggu Āmā) - The lower leg armor. Crafted out of Dark Matter Ingot, it can freely change its weight and density, increasing kicking impacts. By increasing density as per needed, the ultimate defensive strength can be obtained. **'Ohma Causality Shoes' (オーマコーザリティーシューズ Ōma Kōzaritī Shūzu) - The feet. Allows Ohma Decade to (somehow) manipulate causality to float in the air or walk/run at high speeds. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Blue Decade. }} Equipment Devices * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - A personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine, as well as a gun. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - Riotrooper's transformation device. * - Ohma Decade's transformation device. * - Ohma Decade possesses a gold-colored variant of this. Weapons * - Decade's personal weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Agito. ** - Decade's summoned as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz, yanked from Auto Vajin (Machine Decader). ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. * - Riotrooper's personal weapon. Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz. * - Riotrooper's Rider Machine. Transformation Gear (Gallery) Cyan Decade Rider Card.png|KamenRide: Decade Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|KamenRide: Agito Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|KamenRide: Ryuki Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|KamenRide: Faiz Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|KamenRide: Blade Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto Kamen Ride Den-O.jpg|KamenRide: Den-O Kamen Ride Kiva.jpg|KamenRide: Kiva Old Decadriver.png|Decadriver Smart Buckle.png|Smart Buckle KRZiO-Oma Zi-O Driver.png|Ohma Decadriver Weapons (Gallery) Cyan Ride Booker Gun Mode.png|Ride Booker (Gun Mode) Cyan Ride Booker Sword Mode.png|Ride Booker (Sword Mode) Flame Saber.png|Flame Saber SB-555H_Faiz_Edge.png|Faiz Edge Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Ongekibou Rekka KKG-Gun Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) KKG-Ax Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Axe Mode) KKG-Kunai Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Kunai Mode) Denga2.png|DenGasher (Sword Mode) Garulu_Saber.png|Garulu Saber Bashaa_Magnum.png|Basshaa Magnum Dogga_Hammer.png|Dogga Hammer SB-RT-H AxelRayGun Gun Mode.png|Axel Ray Gun (Gun Mode) SB-RT-H AxelRayGun Blade Mode.png|Axel Ray Gun (Blade Mode) Vehicles (Gallery) Cyan Machine Decader.png|Machine Decader SB-555V Auto Vajin Vehicle Mode.png|Auto Vajin (Vehicle Mode) AutoVajinBattleMode.png|Auto Vajin (Battle Mode) SB-RT-V Gyro Attacker.png|Gyro Attacker Other (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|AttackRide: Blast Nopicture.jpg|AttackRide: Slash Cyan Decade Illusion AttackRideCard.png|AttackRide: Illusion Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|AttackRide: Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|AttackRide: Advent Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|AttackRide: Auto Vajin Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|AttackRide: Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|AttackRide: Clock Up Attack Ride Ore Sanjou.jpg|AttackRide: Ore Sanjou! Final Attack Ride Decade.jpg|Final AttackRide: Decade Blue Decade Camera.jpg|Blue Blackbird Fly 135 Twin-lens Reflex Camera Support Robots (Gallery) SpiderShock Wrist Watch Mode.png|Spider Shock (Wrist Mode Mode) SpiderShock Spider Mode.png|Spider Shock (Spider Mode) FrogPod.png|Frog Pod DendenSensor Goggle Mode.png|Denden Sensor (Goggle Mode) DendenSensor Denden Mode.png|Denden Sensor (Denden Mode) Takakan.png|Takakan Gorilla.png|Gorillakan PTERA.png|Pterakan Burgermeal.png|Burgermeal Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Card Riders